


Night of the Full Moon

by Darkrealmist



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Anime, Autumn, Background Slash, Boyfriends, Celebrations, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Festivals, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Full Moon, Gen, Humor, Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Rabbits, Seasonal, Short & Sweet, Stargazing, Traditions, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Kinomiya Takao and Mizuhara Max moongaze together on the Night of the Full Moon.





	Night of the Full Moon

Night of the Full Moon

Author’s Note: In honour of Jugoya, here’s a new fic. Set during _Beyblade 2002 _/ _Beyblade V-Force_. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Beyblade series.

Pairing: Established Takao x Max.

Summary:

Kinomiya Takao and Mizuhara Max moongaze together on the Night of the Full Moon.

* * *

The autumn moonlight filtered through the dojo’s paper screen doors, foregrounding the sanpou onto which Ryuunosuke had stacked dango beside a vase of pampas grass.

Takao breathed in the serene atmosphere, his shooter and Beyblade holstered for the day, and Hiromi’s droning a mum afterthought in the back of his mind.

Though the harvest moon ate up the sky, there was an entirely different heavenly body capturing Takao’s interest.

“Tonight’s the night you’re supposed to be looking up _there_!” Max pointed into the cloudless blue.

“I dunno, the view’s pretty good from down here,” Takao indicated the other’s shirt.

“My stars?” Max pulled out the fabric to confirm.

“I like ’em more.”

Giggling, the blond made ears with his fingers. “Hey, I heard rabbits live on the moon! Is it true?”

“Haha, Maxie. I have so much to teach you.”


End file.
